So in Love with Two
by Ice Dragoness
Summary: Fi can't decide between two guys--her longtime, long-distance boyfriend, or her brother's best friend Clu. Who will she pick in the end?


"So in Love with Two"--Ice Dragoness

SO IN LOVE WITH TWO  
A Clu/Fi romance songfic  
Written by Ice Dragoness

_Disclaimer: "So in Love with Two" belongs to Mikaila and all copyright affiliates. No infringement is intended, and I am not making any profit from this._

----------

_My number one:   
There could never be no one like you._

"Hi, Fi," Ryan said as soon as I answered it.

"How'd you know it was me?" I laughed.

"I just did," he said. I could practically hear his smile through the phone.

"So, how are things with your dad?" I asked hesitantly. Ryan didn't talk about his dad a whole lot.

"Well, he finally started concentrating on being a father instead of a clone creater," Ryan said lightly. I sighed in relief. "Things are a lot better now. Thanks."

_How come   
I feel this way about   
My number two,   
Never tried to tell me what to say   
Or do.   
I'm so in love with two._

After I hung up the phone, Clu came barreling into my bedroom with a bowl of popcorn in his hand. "Hey, I just rented a movie," he said by way of explanation. I rolled my eyes and grinned. "You wanna watch?"

"You know it," I laughed, and snatched the bowl of popcorn away from him.

"Hey!" he protested, and I laughed again. We went down to where the television on the tour bus was, and sat down on the floor. After a few seconds, I felt something small bounce off my head. Looking around, I found out that it was a piece of popcorn.

"That was for stealing my popcorn," Clu smirked.

I batted my eyelashes. "But I thought it was for me," I said in a pouty voice. He winced. "You're such a good best friend and all, I figured it was for me."

"Don't give me the puppy-dog face," he groaned. Of course, I did. "Okay, okay," he said in defeat. "The popcorn's yours."

I bopped him on the head with a pillow playfully. We looked at each other and smiled.

_I don't wanna push it,   
I don't wanna fight,   
But this feelin' keeps me up all night._

That night, I didn't get to sleep for hours. I woke in a cold sweat at 3:18 a.m., according to my alarm clock. _What was that dream all about?_ I wondered in a daze. _Something about picking between Ryan and Clu. . . . Shoot._

I knew what my subconscious was trying to tell me. I felt guilty about not telling Clu about my long-distance boyfriend Ryan, and vice-versa. Only Clu and I were just friends. Right? _Yeah, right,_ I thought sarcastically. _You know you have feelings for Clu. But how can I choose between them? They both mean a lot to me._

_If I only could decide,   
But I can't make up my mind.   
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you.   
You can tell me it's not right,   
And it tears me up inside,   
But the problem is, I'm so in love with two.   
I don't know what to do.   
I'll choose the both of you._

"Aarrgh," I said very softly. _I can't choose between them,_ I thought desperately. _Well, there is another choice. I could just not choose, and have them both._ I began biting my thumbnail out of nervousness. Would that be right?

_My number one:   
He'll give me everything I need._

_Ryan's rich and cute and thinks the world of me,_ I thought. _How would things turn out if I chose him? And are money and looks enough to warrant a real relationship?_

_But some   
Things still are better with   
My number two:   
He's the one that really makes me feel   
So good.   
I'm so in love with two._

_Now, Clu really makes me feel good,_ I thought. _He makes me laugh, and we get along well. And we're best friends. That's a good basis for a relationship, right?_ I bit my lip. _But what if we end up breaking up? That would make everyone on the bus--especially us--feel really uncomfortable._ I sighed. This mental pro-and-con thing hadn't gotten me anywhere.

_I don't wanna push it,   
I don't wanna fight,   
But this feelin' keeps me up all night._

I didn't get to sleep for the rest of the night. When I got up the next morning, I still hadn't come to a decision.

_If I only could decide,   
But I can't make up my mind.   
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you.   
You can tell me it's not right,   
And it tears me up inside,   
But the problem is, I'm so in love with two.   
But the problem is, I'm so in love with two.   
I don't know what to do.   
I'll choose the both of you._

"Hi, Fi," Clu greeted me as I came down from my room.

"Hi," I replied tonelessly, pouring myself a bowl of cereal and sitting down.

Clu looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Okay," he responded, not quite looking convinced. "If you say so, I guess."

Not able to take his concern, I smiled fakely and said, "I'm going to eat this upstairs."

_Don't wanna fight   
Another night.   
Just wanna make it right,   
Come on._

_You idiot!_ I berated myself as I opened the door to my room and entered. I shut the door behind me. _It isn't Clu's fault, ya know. You have to decide between them. Having them both wouldn't be right, and you know it._ I set my bowl of Lucky Charms on my desk, not feeling hungry anymore.

I began messing with my laptop, bringing up my website in frustration. Maybe paranormality would make me feel better.

I still couldn't choose.

_Ooh, my number one,   
Ooh, my number two.   
Oh, somebody tell me   
What I'm supposed to do.   
My number one,   
My number two.   
Somebody tell me,   
I'm so in love with two._

A few minutes later, Clu came up to my room and sat on my bed. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on, Fi," he pleaded. "I'm your best friend. Tell me what's going on, okay? I know something's wrong. I do care about you, ya know."

I leaned against him, not saying anything. I was afraid I would burst into tears. Silently, he rubbed my back, and rested his chin on the top of my head.

_If I only could decide,   
But I can't make up my mind.   
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you.   
You can tell me it's not right,   
And it tears me up inside,   
But the problem is, I'm so in love with two._

"Fi! Phone! It's Ryan!" my mother called up to my room. I jerked away from Clu. "Coming!" I hollered and stood up. Turning to Clu, I said, "I'll be right back." I headed downstairs quickly, not wanting to catch the look on Clu's face.

"Hi, Ryan," I said unsurely, after I picked up the telephone.

"Hi, Fi," he said quietly. "I really need to talk to you, okay?"

"Sure. Shoot," I said, not liking the tone of his voice. _Something's wrong,_ I thought, toying with the phone cord.

"I don't think this is working out between us," he began. I sucked in my breath sharply. "You know the long-distance thing doesn't work. I think we should break up."

"Yeah," I said softly, my voice cracking slightly. "You're probably right."

"I guess . . . um, good-bye," he said uncomfortably.

"Goodbye," I echoed, and heard the dialtone a few seconds later. I hung up the phone.

So, I didn't have to choose at all. I knew what to do now.

_If I only could decide,   
But I can't make up my mind.   
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you.   
You can tell me it's not right,   
And it tears me up inside,   
But the problem is, I'm so in love with two.   
I'll choose the both of you._

I headed back to my room. When I opened the door, I saw Clu lying on my bed, tossing my green alien doll up and down in boredom.

"So, who's Ryan?" he asked, hearing me enter. I heard a tinge of jealousy--maybe a little anger--in his voice.

I forced a smile. "He's an old friend."

"_Just_ a friend?" Clu demanded, still tossing my alien around. I snatched it out of the air and held it for a moment before placing it on my desk, next to my forgotten cereal.

"Yes, Ryan is just a friend," I said. I could say that honestly now. "Listen, when we stop at Sacramento, you wanna see a movie?" Clu sat up. "_The Princess Diaries_ just started playing."

Clu groaned. "I knew you would pick a chick flick," he said, and I laughed.


End file.
